


【主教扎】结婚这件小事

by liliumamy



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumamy/pseuds/liliumamy





	【主教扎】结婚这件小事

正文  
莫扎特有些焦虑，48拍的曲子在他全身上下每一个关节上轻快地跳跃而过，刺激得他不住抖腿。  
为什么当时看着科洛雷多那张驴脸就鬼迷心窍地点头了呢，莫扎特懊恼地垂头对着头发一通猛抓，是谈恋爱不够甜吗？他为什么想不开要答应结婚！

“够了沃尔夫冈！”康斯坦茨从对面伸过手制止他继续蹂躏自己的头发，“你想光着头站在教堂里和科洛雷多宣誓吗？”  
莫扎特张口想反击，他心直口快的好姑娘却不会放过任何一个作弄他的机会，  
“第二天全世界都能看见天才音乐家莫扎特为爱光头，我打赌你和科洛雷多的爱情将青史留名。”  
莫扎特彻底闭上了嘴。

“所以你在纠结什么？”小康撑着脑袋斜眼瞟他，嘴里的冰块嚼得咔嚓响，“你曾有那么多年可以回头，如今不过两个礼拜你们就要结婚了，你倒开始婚前焦虑了？”  
“我想借些东西，但是借不到合适的。”莫扎特又忍不住揉一把头发。  
“这个好办，你婚礼上缺什么？我们去买就是了。是科洛雷多破产了还是你卖不出去歌曲了，还要去借？”  
“不是……我就是，想借些东西……顶好是金的……”小康恍然大悟，躲在杯子后面抿着嘴偷笑，他突然有些没来由的羞涩，两颊生霞，也低下头专心致志地嗦饮料。  
“‘有新有旧，有借有蓝’？看不出来你也是这种传统的人，”小康揶揄地冲他努嘴，“我以为你会更离经叛道一些，搞些维密主题的婚礼派对之类的。”  
“哈！那是你的梦想吧？再说……我妈妈就是一个传统的人，大概是受她影响吧……”他的笑容凝重起来，酒窝僵硬地浮在脸上，“姐姐出嫁的时候妈妈就拖着一把骨头为新旧借蓝奔波了好久，总嘀嘀咕咕地说传统有传统的道理。如今轮到我，也总想备齐些，别让她老人家在天上还不安生。”  
小康也红了眼眶，伸手越过桌子握紧他。  
“不过或许也是白费力气，”莫扎特自嘲地耸耸肩，“爸爸气得要把我打出家门，新旧借蓝从头上估计就搞不到。科洛雷多也忙得很，不在乎这些，我就打发时间随便试着走走传统流程。”

当年大学毕业后莫扎特铁了心要走职业音乐人的道路，背着小提琴便满欧洲跑，妈妈心疼儿子，也跟出来，任劳任怨地随他走南闯北吃了不少苦，往往三更半夜还窝在薄被里，对着蜡黄的小台灯做编织活好补贴些家用。  
阁楼简陋，夜露便顺着砖缝沁进房间，青青漫漫地在头顶凝成一大片，冷风再贴着墙皮一撬，便一滴一滴落在被子上，哪怕三伏天都是一室潮气。  
后来莫扎特终于在维也纳混出些名堂，妈妈却病倒了。积劳成疾，断香消玉。老莫扎特夫人本就是父子俩心底的一块疙瘩，莫扎特又一意孤行，扣着科洛雷多的五指便来笑嘻嘻地向老莫扎特炫耀闪闪发亮的戒指。老莫扎特怒不可遏，一把楠木拐杖在地砖上碓得乓乓响：“你们还要来找我做什么？自己去好好过日子不就好了？”  
自此父亲也成了莫扎特心里一道坎，索性埋头筹办婚礼，装聋作哑地减少了回家探望的次数。

“也不一定非要搞什么新旧借蓝。”小康攥着他的手腕温柔地笑，“有大家的祝福比什么都好，新旧借蓝也不过是讨个彩头。”  
莫扎特点点头，恰好瞥过手机屏幕，惊得几乎跳起来。“我该去取西服了！特地找了老师傅定制的，不好迟到。”他匆匆套上外套，在小康的两颊上各亲一记，“回头见亲爱的，别的集不齐不是问题，要是连新礼服都没有可说不过去。”

**

西装店在僻静的老街上，莫扎特取了礼服，又神使鬼差地拐进边上古色古香的手作店，向店主老婆婆买了蓝色羊绒线和编织棒。科洛雷多恰好加班，晚上吃了便饭，莫扎特便窝在沙发里摆弄它们。  
两个礼拜做一双羊毛袜出来有些强人所难，不过本身皮鞋里穿羊绒袜已经是无稽之谈了，莫扎特当然不会这么异想天开，事实上他早买下一打蓝丝袜，绛蓝色，正配黑皮鞋。只是今天走过小店时，突然被那副银色的编织棒吸引了目光。如今已少有卖这些老物什的，莫扎特站在玻璃橱窗前对着两根细棒看了许久，隐约从玻璃上看出母亲缩在被子里眯着眼睛织围巾的影子，便神使鬼差地决定织一双羊毛袜出来。

莫扎特陷在沙发里对着手机教程、照着记忆里母亲的样子笨拙地摆弄绒线和针织棒，电视无声地亮着，色块在余光里跳动、变化，母亲的温度从针织棒上传来，渐渐有些光怪陆离的错觉。  
他推开半掩的房门，妈妈正坐在壁炉边上的摇椅里，鼻子上架着老花镜，银白色的编织棒在她皮包骨头的手里游鱼一样来回穿梭。  
“你回来啦。” 她摘下眼镜挂回胸前，拉过宝贝儿子的手捂在温暖干燥的两掌之间，笑得慈祥又得意，“南奈尔出嫁前我给她织了蓝色羊毛袜子，如今轮到你了，以后可不要再和科洛雷多吵吵闹闹了。”  
莫扎特撇撇嘴，一边帮妈妈按肩膀，一边对着她的耳根撒娇：“现在谁还用羊毛袜子，还是蓝色的！再说婚礼上也穿不出去，您快好好休息吧。”  
“你们小年轻哪里懂这种讲究？”妈妈嗔怪地拍拍他的手，“穿不穿没关系，但是准备是一定要准备的。再说，现在用不到，等到了冬天你就晓得了，什么电暖水袋都比不上一双包着脚的袜子。”  
“我年纪大了，又久病缠身，织一双袜子给你，也好长长久久地陪着你。”  
他弯下腰，把头埋进妈妈的肩膀里，摇椅晃晃悠悠地摇，火焰蹦蹦跳跳地烧，妈妈的编织棒缠着蓝线摇头摆尾地在她的指尖游走。

莫扎特睁眼时科洛雷多正给他掖被角。  
“吵醒你了？”  
电视已经关上，房间里只剩台灯懒洋洋地撒下半米暖光，科洛雷多已经脱了西装，简简单单地挽起衬衫袖子，俯着身子微笑，那暖光正卡进眼角的褶子间，大半张脸都染上了温柔的金色。  
莫扎特摇摇头，用力把脸埋进手掌里蹭，声音模模糊糊地含在喉咙口：“我把礼服拿回来了，你快去试试——晚饭吃了吗？”  
“开会的间隙吃了一点。”科洛雷多站起来一边解纽扣一边往衣帽间走，“你穿着怎么样？要不要也来试一下？”  
“我在店里就试过啦。挺合身的，招待的小姐看我试一套带一套，笑得恐怕比自己结婚都灿烂，也不知道兴奋个什么劲……”  
莫扎特絮絮叨叨地吐槽，科洛雷多窸窸窣窣地脱换衣服，时不时应两句，再出来时又是衣冠楚楚的精英样子。

科洛雷多定制的是最常见的黑色燕尾服，白衬衫熨帖地顺着腰线束进皮带，背心与领面恰成一浅一深两个锐角，贴着宽厚的胸口展开，更显得他气宇轩昂。领结在他的脖颈上优雅地缠绕成一个温莎结，卷曲的金发还没有打理，软软地塌下来，乱蓬蓬地贴着额角。  
“怎么样？”科洛雷多站在试衣镜前左右打量，莫扎特站在他身后帮他把头发捋齐，他们的目光在镜中交汇，莫扎特笑嘻嘻地搂住他的腰：“我看上的爱人当然是最好的。”  
“我可不这样觉得，莫扎特先生。”科洛雷多扶住围在腰间的手转头去追逐那片抹了蜜的嘴唇，“我的眼光应该更好些。”  
“诶呀你怎么这样肉麻，”莫扎特微微红了脸，挣扎着要躲开，“快放手，我也去试一试。”  
“等等，我突然想起来是不是有这样一个传统？新郎不能提前看新娘穿礼服之类的。”科洛雷多转过身像猫咪一样把脸埋在他肩窝里蹭。  
“你放屁！”莫扎特伸手揪着耳朵把狗皮膏药撕下来，翘着嘴角用亮晶晶的眼睛瞪他，“再说一句新娘试一试？我转头就回家去找爸爸，你自己对着宝贝上帝宣誓去。”  
科洛雷多笑得眼角的褶子挤成一堆，金棕色的眼睛软得要淌出蜜来。  
“说到回家，”科洛雷多收敛了几分笑意，“南奈尔请我们周末去爸爸家里吃饭。”  
眼见莫扎特眉眼暗下来，科洛雷多小心翼翼地把他的手拉过来摩挲：“我的父母走得早，不能让你也留什么遗憾。只是吃顿饭而已，再说，他再反对也不能改变什么，不是吗？”  
他们十指相扣，指间的戒指贴在一起，在台灯下微微地闪烁着。  
“毕竟是你的父亲，我也希望能得到他的祝福。”

**

虽说饭局是科洛雷多一手牵线的，真正站在利奥波德家门口紧张得手足无措的反而也是他。  
这天科洛雷多起了个大早，又霸着卫生间好久，莫扎特忍不住推门去看的时候他正翘着光洁的下巴，眯着眼睛非要在镜子里找出一根胡茬来。  
“咳咳，”莫扎特倚在门框上，虚握起拳头去遮上翘的嘴角，“我其实挺理解你的心情的，丑媳妇总要见公婆不是？你也别……”  
科洛雷多拉长了脸把他推出去，莫扎特笑得直不起腰，扶着墙对门里喊，“科洛雷多小姐，您要有信心，您肯定能把丈夫一家都征服的！”  
“闭嘴！莫扎特夫人！”科洛雷多嘴里含着牙膏，也含含糊糊地冲门外吼，“你会为调戏丈夫付出代价的！”

后来他们又为了穿什么磨蹭了很久。科洛雷多对着一柜子西装犯难，黑色太郑重，宝蓝太轻佻，纯色过于呆板，拼接又未免有些跳脱……他对着镜子一套一套比划，床上的西服七零八落地堆成一座小山。莫扎特看得直翻白眼，从柜子底下翻出一件鹅黄色线衫扔进他怀里：“又不是参加什么晚宴，你别搞得领导视察一样。”

于是现在科洛雷多站在门口，松松垮垮地套着线衫，心神不定地一个劲把衣摆往下拉。莫扎特反过来按住他的手安慰他：“领口够大了，可别折磨它了。放心吧，爸爸也一把老骨头了，打不死你的。”  
科洛雷多终于露出今天第一个笑容，房门打开，南奈尔牵着小儿子站在玄关笑盈盈地迎接他们。  
“希罗叔叔！沃菲舅舅！”小外甥一个猛子扎进莫扎特怀里，莫扎特顺势举起他在空中转了半圈，逗得孩子咯咯直笑。  
科洛雷多绅士地上前与南奈尔拥抱，南奈尔拍拍他的肩膀冲他甩眼色：“爸爸老早就坐在客厅看报纸了，几个小时都没看完两页。你别看他老古板，还是心疼沃尔夫冈的。你又这样优秀，他终归是要心软的。”科洛雷多有些不好意思，讪笑着点点头，唯唯诺诺地应下一定好好表现。

到底是血脉相连，平日里再对父亲避而不谈、再不愿回家，一见到利奥波德佝偻着背坐在沙发里，两鬓花白，手里还拿着报纸就歪着脑袋睡过去的样子，莫扎特便不自觉红了眼眶，半蹲着身子小心翼翼地给爸爸披上毛毯。  
利奥波德一个激灵醒过来，正对上小儿子笑眼盈盈的目光，还来不及板起面孔，莫扎特便凑上来紧紧抱住他，小奶狗一样在他怀里拱脑袋：“爸爸，我可想您了。”  
这下哪怕是铁石心肠也要化成一滩甜水。“多大的人了怎么还这样没大没小？”利奥波德撇撇嘴巴粗着嗓子指责他，手上倒是诚实地在那毛茸茸的金脑袋上摸个不停。“还好意思说想我了？想我还天天野在外面不回来？”  
“我这两天忙嘛。这不，一空下来就拉着科洛雷多来看看您。”莫扎特一边给爸爸按摩肩膀，一边冲科洛雷多使眼色，科洛雷多赶忙捧着热茶殷勤地走上前。利奥波德的眼神跟着他左手无名指间的银环由远到近地移过来，又沉下脸，不动声色地点点头接过茶，搁在茶几上便拉着莫扎特张罗着要开饭。  
好歹没有跳起来把我们赶出家门，莫扎特躲在桌布下面捏捏科洛雷多的手，挤眉弄眼地做口型安慰他，大有希望啊。

好在有小孩子在，一顿饭吃得也不算尴尬。小外甥天马行空又童言无忌，莫扎特就插科打诨地逗他，科洛雷多和南奈尔坐在一边偶尔一唱一和地帮个腔，老莫扎特再脸黑，一顿饭下来也真心实意地笑了几次。  
酒酣兴尽，南奈尔与两人对了个眼神，率先打趣着开口：“沃菲还是小孩子一样黏爸爸，没两天就是婚礼仪式了，还跑出来陪我们吃饭。”  
“他就是提前和我们搞搞关系，等过一两个礼拜吵架了还有个避所。”利奥波德头也不抬，恶狠狠地叉了片生菜丢进嘴里嚼。  
莫扎特不可置信地瞪大眼睛，刚张开嘴想反驳，却被科洛雷多生生拽住手腕。“应该是我来提前和您们搞搞关系才是，”他笑道，“等以后沃尔夫冈和我吵了架躲过来，也不至于让负荆请罪的我吃个闭门羹。”  
莫扎特和南奈尔都捂着嘴偷笑，利奥波德却被刺中要害一样，重重地将刀叉扔到桌上：“你也晓得要吵架？你们从认识到现在有多少年？又分手了多少次？恋爱都谈不来的人有什么资格说结婚？”  
莫扎特在巨响中缩缩脖子，又嬉皮笑脸地伸出手指来掰，一、二、三……  
“我们在一起了有小十年了吧？从我在希罗的公司里实习之后没多久我们就开始约会了。”他用肩膀捅捅身边人，科洛雷多默默地点头，他便又转过去嘟着嘴巴冲爸爸撒娇，“分手的次数是多得记不清，但您不觉得这才是真爱吗？正是因为三天两头吵架，我们的生活永远激昂澎湃——再说，不是我嫌弃您老套，那哪儿是分手？多半都是情人之趣。”  
“是啊，你们约会了七八年了，”利奥波德抱着胳膊翻白眼，“从他把你从公司里踹出去开始。”  
“我是辞职的！”  
“我不愿为当年的事情辩解。”科洛雷多打断莫扎特的辩护，“我那时候只看见他特立独行，却没有注意到他与众不同。”他伸手把莫扎特的手包在掌里，诚恳地望向利奥波德：“莫扎特是独一无二的，这是我这么多年与他吵吵闹闹、分分合合后认识最深刻的一点。或许我们在许多事情上都有大大小小的分歧，但我能感受到皮囊之下，我们的归途在同一条路上。”  
眼看着对面脸色柔和下来，科洛雷多又赶紧添把柴：“我也是父母早逝，只有亦父亦友的阿尔科看着我们一路走来，莫扎特的意思是想请他做证婚，可是婚礼当天长辈亲人那一排恐怕就要空下了……”

利奥波德的脸又沉下去，垂着头抱着手臂一言不发，可是臂上的衣服肉眼可见地被抓出几道皱褶。  
餐桌上一时静得吓人。话说到这个份上，利奥波德不说话，科洛雷多与莫扎特也说不出什么新花头，只好惴惴不安地等。良久，还是南奈尔率先举起酒杯打了圆场：  
“怎么会空着呢？弟弟的婚礼，我是肯定要带着自己一家老小来参加的呀。我婆婆岁数不小，也嚷嚷着想去沾喜气，到时候还怕第一排位置不够呢。”  
“亲家母去第一排凑什么热闹？那是直系长辈的位置。”利奥波德突然开口，从内侧夹袋里掏出一个戒指盒放在桌上，“哪有父母长辈错过孩子婚礼的事情？你们自己想好了就行，多的我也管不了。”  
“我就晓得爸爸最宠我。这是您给我准备的新婚礼物？”莫扎特笑嘻嘻地打开戒指盒，瞬间僵在原地。科洛雷多凑过去看，里面躺着一对有些年头的银戒。表面因为氧化的关系，已有微微有些发黑，只有女款那只上细细地镶着的碎钻还在温柔地闪着光。  
“我和你们妈妈一早商量好了，她的陪嫁首饰将来翻新了给南奈尔陪嫁，我们两个的戒指就留给阿玛迪和他的妻子——虽然现在是丈夫了，但也没差。”利奥波德搓一把发红的眼眶笑一笑，“心意总是要尽到的，你们以后要是领养了孩子也能再传下去。”  
“传下去做什么？我们可以带着这个上婚礼，交换戒指的时候再换上新的。”莫扎特也有点鼻头发酸，取了女戒套在小拇指上对着爸爸笑得泪眼婆娑，“还好我练琴，手指细一些，正戴得上。”  
“上帝啊，哪有人小拇指戴着戒指去结婚的？”利奥波德眼眶更红了，一脸恨铁不成钢的表情作势去揉莫扎特头发。  
“上帝本来就看不上我们，这个科洛雷多懂，他是个教徒。对不对？”莫扎特冲科洛雷多做个鬼脸，后者笑着摇摇头，也取来男戒套在无名指上：“天父包容万物，区区小事，他会理解我们的。”

温情与欢笑重新降临在饭桌上，众人举杯欢庆，谁也没注意到若有所思、心不在焉的莫扎特。他找个由头溜出去，躲在阳台上拨通了小康的电话。  
“小康？我有主意了。我想问你借一个金十字架，不不不，不搞牧师宣誓那一套，我就是……不，你觉得我像是会带金十字架走在路上的那种油腻暴发户吗？”  
“沃菲？”科洛雷多从玻璃门后探出头来招呼他，莫扎特飞快地应下，转头对着电话语速快得几乎要飞起来：“我想在宣誓的地方搞搞花头，总之我的好小康，拜托你一定要帮我搞一个过来。他在叫我了，爱你，再见。”  
他挂断电话走过去，科洛雷多自然而然地搂过他的腰带着他往饭厅走，穿过狭窄的走廊，前面等着他们的家人。

**

莫扎特与科洛雷多的婚礼选址在一个小教堂。  
尖顶的哥特建筑藏在草长莺飞的花园深处，远远地露一个角出来。  
教堂是科洛雷多千挑万选出来的天主教徒的爱情圣地，仪式流程则按着莫扎特的意思走，用证婚人阿尔科代替牧师主持宣誓。  
“你总不能愚蠢到指望天父来保佑两个男人的爱情。”莫扎特贴着他的鼻子低声喘气，咸咪咪的汗水滴下来和他的黏糊糊地混成一片，“爱上天才音乐家就是这样，亲爱的，你要接受现实。别指望理性与科学能继续笼罩着你，感性与音乐才是你命运的归宿。”

与天才音乐家结婚还有一个好处，便是再不必担心婚礼的配乐问题。虽然两人在各自的领域早已混得有头有脸，但是这次婚礼还是只简单请了一些熟络的亲朋好友。莫扎特那边的狐朋狗友又都是乐器好手，吵吵嚷嚷地抢了配乐的活计，提着乐器来亲自为新人现场奏乐。  
眼下科洛雷多便在激昂的婚礼进行曲中僵直地站在红毯尽头，利奥波德与南奈尔一家坐在最前排回头张望，大门开启，莫扎特穿着白色平口式礼服站在红毯的另一端，科洛雷多一瞬间便跌入波光粼粼的湖水里，暖阳在水中涤过，温暖的、碧蓝的湖水包裹着他，顺轻柔的浪尖浮浮沉沉。  
白色的制式是科洛雷多固执己见为莫扎特挑的。“只有白色才最衬你湖绿色的眼睛。”他这样说服莫扎特，心里却暗暗想着莫扎特第一次走向他的样子。

那时候莫扎特还是公司宣发部的实习员工，刚毕业，穿着白风衣拨开一群西装革履的老员工走过来，蓝眼睛在一片死气沉沉的黑色里熠熠生辉。  
“我给这个宣传广告项目写了一段配乐，请您看看，配上绝对效果拔群。”  
后来他把这个年轻人叫来，告诉他他虽才华横溢但公司不需要天马行空的艺术家时，他也是穿着那件白风衣，日月星河深沉其中的蓝眼睛气势汹汹地瞪着他。我也不愿在这种鬼地方工作，他说。  
如今莫扎特站在红毯的尽头，跨越十年爱恨款款走来，每一步都是一串鲜活的回忆。  
他看见维也纳凌晨的星空，他们站在荒郊野岭的车站牌下拥吻，知了与夜莺没完没了地讴歌。  
他看见家里的台灯，凌晨两三点还孤零零地亮着，他们吵得歇斯底里，莫扎特摔下手里的书，提着行李箱扬长而去。  
他看见绚烂的花火点亮整个汉堡，他们躲在喧闹的人群里接吻，倒数声在耳边炸开，却遥远得仿佛从天那边传来，所见所闻只有彼此潮湿的呼吸与水光潋滟的眼睛。  
他看见莫扎特在他眼前站定，金发碧眼，一如最初那样意气风发。他有些紧张地在裤缝上蹭蹭手，才伸过去，莫扎特把修长柔软的手放进他掌心。他们已换上那双旧得有些暗淡的银戒，它们轻轻磕在一起，碎钻从指缝里露出来温柔地闪烁，父母的婚戒在他们手间重聚。

他把莫扎特拉到身边并肩而立，越过肩头，利奥波德光秃秃的左手撑在下巴上，不动声色地挡住了发红的口鼻。  
花童推着小推车摇摇晃晃地走来，科洛雷多有些惊讶地看着上面明晃晃摆着小提琴和一本厚厚的……圣经？滑过身边，莫扎特冲他调皮地挤眼睛，一种奇妙的预感直冲脑门。

阿尔科先对着莫扎特拿起小提琴：“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，你是否愿意与希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷多结为爱人，以磨得看不清指纹的手指为祭，对着光明之神、神谕之神、音乐和诗歌之神阿波罗起誓：对他发火，与他斗嘴，视他为喜怒哀乐的源泉之一，将每一句甜言蜜语化为创作的灵感，直至死神将你们分离。”  
宾客交头接耳起来，莫扎特转过头冲科洛雷多挑挑眉：“是的，我愿意。”  
阿尔科放下琴，又拿起圣经与金十字架转向科洛雷多，左右手各执一样，面色微微有些尴尬：“希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷多，你是否愿意与沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特结为爱人，以你圣洁的、虔诚的灵魂，向仁慈博爱的天父发誓：你将爱他，恼他，为他打破傲慢、嫉妒、暴怒、懒惰之忌，犯下贪婪、暴食和色yu之罪；你愿与他共同堕落于感性与音乐的诱惑，直至死神将你们召唤。”  
宾客的议论更响了一些，利奥波德竖起了眉毛，康斯坦茨坐他后面捂着嘴巴偷笑。科洛雷多不赞成地瞟向身边人，莫扎特还一副把戏得逞的样子洋洋自得地斜着眼冲他笑。他悄悄把右手探过去一些，小拇指不动声色地勾住那被上帝亲吻过的手指：“是的，我也愿意。”  
阿尔科放下圣经，平视二人的眼睛，笑得坦然又欣慰：“既如此，我以上帝与婚姻之神赫拉之名，在此宣布你们结为爱侣。”

他们自己的婚戒就放在圣经与小提琴的中间，莫扎特与科洛雷多分别为彼此褪下手中传承于父母的旧戒指，用光鲜素雅的定制对戒套住对方。戒指抵上科洛雷多指根的时候，他猝不及防地垂下头，柔软的嘴唇正黏上莫扎特的。  
身后的伴奏团疯狂地震动起来，敲锣打鼓，号奏管鸣，小提琴手更是飞舞着手指来了一段即兴华彩，为数不多的宾客中爆发出剧烈的掌声。

之后的一整天里他们并没有来得及进行过多的交流，他们有太多照片要拍，有太多舞要跳，有太多的酒要喝。等天色终于暗下，莫扎特搂着科洛雷多的脖子旋转着倒进酒店的大床，他们才得以进行第一个真正意义上的“世纪之吻”。  
科洛雷多打着发胶的卷发滑下来，压着他一个劲地吮吸，仿佛他的口舌间藏着什么琼浆玉露一般，醇厚的酒香在两人交错的呼吸间蔓延开来。莫扎特哼哼唧唧地张开嘴，柔软的舌头顺从地包容下强势的攻城略地。他们鼻尖相抵，贪婪地吞吐彼此的呼吸，两颗心脏隔着薄薄的胸骨怦怦直跳。  
科洛雷多率先撑起身体，一手把领结与最上面的纽扣一并扯开，蹬开皮鞋压上来，一阵清脆的金属声在床下响起。  
“什么声音？”莫扎特伸长了脖子撑起身子去瞧，一枚银闪闪的硬币正在鞋边打转。  
“认真的？六便士？”莫扎特笑着推开怀里的金脑袋，“你居然在皮鞋里塞着这东西站了一天？”  
“嗯哼，早告诉过你我是一个传统的人。”科洛雷多挑衅地冲他挑眉，“为什么不说你搞的那些俗套的小心思？”  
“那是传统，你这种榆木脑子怎么会懂。”  
莫扎特偏过头故作嫌弃地躲开热烘烘的呼吸，他们笑着在床上滚作一团，黑云也裹着羞答答的月亮藏到树后面去。

Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in your shoe.  
古老的的咒语由新人共同谱写完整，礼成，爱情将代替诸神守护这段婚姻，至死不渝。


End file.
